How to get diamond
Info On a Daily Basis 1. Open Daily Chest reward. '''You will get 1-3 diamonds per day from it plus some gold and other stuff. 2. '''Daily Attendance reward. Open daily chest reward every day. You will get from 5-20. In a month, you can earn 100 diamonds just by doing this. 3. Complete Elpis Village Quests. 'After you finish the game's story, the village quests will be available. There are 6 quests that you can complete -- each gives 1-2 diamond plus random reward (nothing fancy, level down, gem slot reset, tournament ticket, ancient portal, etc). If you complete the 6 quests, you will get a chance to get some cool stuff. The best I got was 3 dragon's blessing. ''Note: Quest can be done in any order but you need to finish a quest before you can move on to the other or by giving up. You cannot try the same quest again when you give up. Quests reset at the end of the day. 4. '''Daily Mission - Colosseum. '''Just by battling 10 times a day in the colosseum in PVP 1v1 or 3v3, you can earn 5 diamonds. Note: Battle with doppleganger, battle in daily match and battle in tournament does not count. 5. 'Water Fountain '(rare).' It's the water fountain in the village! Touch that and you can get 1 diamond or gold. Touch the other boxes in the village and get gold. Easy diamond, easy gold. ' 6. '''DV2 website (rare). This requires a bit of effort. Log-in to the DV2 website, log-in with your DV2 account, touch the diamond and voila, you get gold or 1-2 diamonds. Make sure you use google translate to get your way around. Too troublesome if you ask me. 7. Watch video. ' Right after you open the daily chest, you will be asked by the game if you want to watch a video. If you're on wi-fi, just agree. If not, ignore. Nobody wants extra mobile internet charge. Update: Watching videos used to give 1 diamond, but now they made it two. So much free diamonds, right? ' '8. '''Guild Expedition '(rare). Playing guild expedition earns you some loots. One of them is diamond. You have to pick it from 3 chests so it is based on luck. Well, it's free. Rewards are given 1 hour after the expedition ends. On a Weekly Basis 10. '''Imp Pong of the Night Mode (ranked). Look who's here! You just found Pong! Alright, the night Yutakan is more than just super strong bosses that drops super items and gold. If you encounter imp and collect their stones (whatever you call that), hey, you are being ranked! The more you collect within the week, the higher the rank you have, the more diamonds you can get! Rewards are given on Mondays, 12:00 NN (Korean time). 11. Colosseum (ranked). Of course, the colosseum! After battling 10 times a day to get diamonds, you get the chance to earn more -- weekly. Colosseum are ranked and the higher your rank is, the better diamond reward you get. On a Monthly Basis 12. Rank Scramble (ranked). One of my favorites, the rank scramble. Not many know what rank scramble offers. Diamonds and the 6 guardian eggs of Leona. There are 4 ranks: master, platinum, gold and silver. Just land wherever you want and you get tons of diamonds. Who doesn't want that? Silver gives 100 diamonds and Gold gives 200. Events 13. Participate in world raids '(ranked). Participate in the world raid during Wednesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays. You can get diamonds from it just by landing at least rank 500. ' '14. '''Participate in raids '(rare). '''By participating in the raids, you can get some extra diamonds. It's rare though. There are other means to get diamonds. We have dragon ascension, collection mission, mission completion, skeletal fortress, special events. But so far, the ones I listed are the best means to obtain them. Good luck! Credits;Espada Guild